Mirror of Illusions
by fairysphinx
Summary: Hiei has a new mission: protect a witness who's being chased by some terrible humans and demons, becasue she saw something to put them in jail at the least. But, this girl may not be as weak and bubbly as she first seems. Will Hiei survive?
1. Hiei’s Mission

**Mirror of Illusions**

**Chapter One:**

**Hiei's Mission**

By:  fairysphinx 

            fairysphinx:  Hi!  This is my first ever YYH fic!  I haven't seen too much of the show, so sorry about the mistakes.  If you would be so kind, please point out my character mistakes, and such forth.  It would be much appreciated.  Anyhow, I hope that you enjoy this fic!  So, read and review, please!  Thanks!

            **Disclaimer**:  I do **NOT** own Yu Yu Hakusho.

            Hiei looked at the demon on the floor.  He had only received the job the day before, but already it was completed.  He was to have captured a terrible demon that was to have stolen the souls of hundreds of humans.  That rumor was true.  However, the demon was slow, and he was weak.  "This job wasn't worth my time," he stated loudly, loud enough for the demon on the floor to hear.  Hiei was purposely trying to make him feel bad.  And, apparently, it was working.  "I need to have a talk with Koenma, and get him to give me better jobs!  Yusuke gets these heroic jobs that almost kill him, and I get the left over garbage!"  He sneered as the demon at his feet cringed.  "Come on.  I have to get you back to Spirit World."  Hiei picked up the demon, and sped off.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Koenma jumped as Hiei threw the demon, in spirit handcuffs, on his desk.  "Ogre!" he said to the blue ogre standing next to him.  "Take care of this…demon!  Get it out of my sights!"  Ogre nodded, and he picked up the body of the unconscious demon and dragged it out of the door.  "Well done, Hiei.  Now, I know that you probably want a break, but I have another job for you to-."  Hiei picked up the toddler-looking man, and looked deep into his eyes, anger in his own.

            "Look here, Koenma!" he shouted.  "I'm sick and tired of these sissy jobs!  They don't even challenge me in the slightest!  I demand a better assignment, Koenma!  I'm as strong as Yusuke, if not stronger, but he gets all of the important challenging jobs, while I get the wimpy trash!"  Fire licked his dark eyes.  Koenma saw it.

            "A challenge?" the young ruler said.  "_Well_, I _do_ have a challenge of a job.  Very, very tough.  You might not come back alive…. But, no, you wouldn't want a dangerous job like this.  No, I think that I'll just offer it to Yusuke.  I'm sure-."

            "I'll take it!" the fire apparition said, slamming his hand on the desk.

            "Are you sure, Hiei?  It's a very tough job."

            "If Urameshi can handle this job, so can I!"

            "Now, you understand that you can't give this mission away, not ever until it's over, correct?"

            "Yes, now what's the mission?!"  Koenma clapped, and a pair of double doors opened.  Two of Koenma's workers came in, along with a girl who looked around fifteen, with long blonde hair pulled up in a ponytail and large purple eyes.  She wore white boots with light blue faux fur trimming and a light-blue dress that went down to her mid-thigh.  There were white buttons down the front of the dress, the first couple unbuttoned.  Hiei narrowed his eyes at the sight of the girl, who was looking around curiously.  "Who is this, and why is she here?"

            "This," Koenma said, clearing his throat, "is the object of your assignment."  Hiei's eyes twitched.

            "What?"

            "This girl witnessed a terrible, terrible crime.  The committers of the crime are now after her head, because they have been doing a lot of illegal things, and, with this girl's testimony, we can permanently put them away, those terrible demons."  Hiei began to pull on his hair.

            "Give this wimpy job to Yusuke!"  Koenma began to back away from the angering demon.

            "Well, I did offer it to him," Koenma confessed.  "But, he declined."  That only served to anger Hiei more.

            "THEN WHY DID YOU TELL ME THAT YOU WOULD OFFER IT TO HIM?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

            "Heh.  I thought that that would get you to take it.   It worked."

            "Why didn't you just give it to someone who wanted it?!?!?!"

            "No one wanted the job.  Heh."  Hiei's eyes began to turn red.  "Now, you have to serve this mission.  You agreed to it."  The demon growled, but his eyes were less red.  "I might be able to convince someone to work with you after a while…but don't expect too much.  So, please, just try to enjoy this!"

            "How can I enjoy myself being stuck with a human?!?!?!?!?!"  Hiei's eyes began to turn red again.  He picked Koenma up by the collar.

            _Whoever said that I was a human?_  Hiei looked around.  His eyes fell upon the girl, who was looking at him…more like staring at him.  As soon as she noticed that he was looking at her, she blinked, and gave him a warm smile.

            'You're just imagining things. The anger is just messing up your brain.  Nothing to worry about,'  he tried to convince himself.  Turning his attention back to Koenma, he said, "So, I'm basically babysitting this girl."  Koenma nodded.  Hiei sighed.  "Great.  How long will it be?"

            "As long as it takes."

            "And where will we be?"

            "You will be in a shelter designed by myself for such an occasion.  You will not know where you are.  You will be alone.  Just the two of you."

            "Just great.  Stuck with a bubble-head for an indefinite amount of time."

            "Hiei, don't insult her.  She's seen sights that could make the most courageous demons run scared.  This girl is very brave.  I haven't seen her cry or hint at the fact that she saw all of that.  Now, no time to loose.  Pack some necessities, and come right back here.  We leave as soon as possible."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Hiei paced back and forth over the wooden floor.  His black jacket and black pants, and white scarf (the outfit he wore during the Saint Beasts runnings) were little protection from the cold that leaked through the walls.  He could see his breath turn into white fog in front of him.  The puffs of white floated up, before disappearing.  "Are you okay?" the girl asked, as he sat down.  "You've been very quiet."

            "I'm always quiet."  The girl smiled.  She walked over to him, and stuck out her hand to him.

            "My name is Kyuumenkyou.  But, everyone calls me Kyu."  Hiei raised an eyebrow.

            "Your name means spherical mirror."

            "So?  It's pretty!"  He sighed and sat down.  Kyu fell to her hands and knees, and looked into his eyes.  "And what's your name?"

            "What do you care?"

            "_Wellllllll_, we're going to be living together for a while, so I think that we should get acquainted!"  Hiei backed away from her, and headed to another part of the room.

            "Leave me alone."

            "Why?"

            "Because I want to be alone."

            "Why?"

            "Because I'm growing annoyed with you."

            "Why?"

            "Because you're annoying.

            "Why?"

            "How am I supposed to know?  I'm not you!"

            "Why?"

            "Gr!"  Hiei went into a corner of the large room, and began to sharpen his sword.  One couldn't see it on the outside, but he was freezing.  What kind of place had they been sent to?

            _Swords don't hold warmth_.  He heard the voice again.  What was it?  Turning his head, he was startled to see Kyu staring at him, so close that their faces almost touched.  "Hi," she said.  "What's your name?"

            "Ugh!"  He got up from the corner, and, after accidentally bumping his head against hers, moved towards another part of the room.  Kyu followed, with a smile on her face and a bounce in her skip, as if she enjoyed it.  "Will you just leave me alone?!?!"

            "Not until you tell me your name!"

            "Never!"  She watching in awe as he jumped over a pile of boxes, and sped across the room.

            "Cool!" she exclaimed.

            "What, you've never seen people run and jump?"

            "You're fast!"  She giggled.  A look of pride swept over his face.  "What's your name?"  * Hiei facefaults *

            "What, are you deaf?!  I'm not telling you!"  Kyu sat down on the floor, exhausted from the chase, and began to cry.  "Oh, great, now you're going to cry!  You're pathetic!  Whenever things don't go your way, you can't just start to cry and expect people to bend to your every whim!  Are you even listening to me?"  The tears were coming even stronger.

            "All of them…gone!  What did they do?  Why wasn't I with them?!"

            "What are you talking about?" Hiei asked, confused.  The tears stopped.  Kyu looked around, and wiped her eyes.

            "What do you mean?" she asked.  "I didn't say anything."  Hiei gave her a look.

            "Are you sure?"  Kyu nodded.

            "Uh huh!  What's your name?"

            "Ugh!"  Hiei turned around and headed into a corner.

            'What is up with this girl?  She's definatly weird.  And what was she talking about?'  He shook his head, and started to sharpen his sword again.

END OF CHAPTER ONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

            fairysphinx:  Well, I hope that you enjoyed this first chapter!  Hiei seemed a little OOC, but, I think that he'll be more IC in the following chapters.  Oh, well.  Please review and tell me what you think!  Bye!


	2. The Warning

****

Mirror of Illusions

Chapter Two:

The Warning

By: fairysphinx

fairysphinx: Well, here's chapter two. I really appreciate the tips for such things as what Hiei would do in the situation, although it wasn't always given in the most polite manner. Thanks for the advice. Before I start the fic, I do want to say some things.

1. All flames will be used to roast marshmallows.

2. In all of my fics, no matter how different they are, there is always one thing that's the same. The fact that things are not always what they seem. Keep that in mind while reading this fic

3. (to **Justa Reader**) I appreciate the advise on how Hiei would act in the situation. Although I thought that it could have been stated in a kinder manner.

4. (to **Rin-Chan**) Hey, thanks for the offer! I'm still thinking about it, though. It's kind of a big change, and it'll take a lot of thought. So, please be patient with me. I'll give you an answer in a week at the most.

With that out of the way, let's start the fic! Please enjoy and review!

****

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own Yu Yu Hakusho, nor any of the songs.

Hiei, unable to exit the door (Hiei: Dang it, Koenma, why'd you lock he door?!?!), had jumped up to the rafters, and sat on one of the long wooden beams. Kyu had finally given up on trying to learn his name, and was now rummaging around in an old closet. Emerging with dust in her hair and all over her clothes, she held an old box in her hand. 'What the heck is that?' he wondered.

"Hey, do you mind in I play the radio?" Kyu asked.

'So, that's what that is! It's ancient!'

"Hn."

"…is that a yes or a no?"

"Hn."

"Well, I'm playing it anyways!" She looked around, and couldn't find an electrical plug. "Well, maybe the bedroom has one," Kyu said, entering a second room. "Eureka!" All of the sudden, Hiei heard music, coming from the bedroom.

Look at me  
You may think you see  
Who I really am  
But you'll never know me  
Every day  
It's as if I play a part  
Now I see  
If I wear a mask  
I can fool the world  
But I cannot fool my heart

Kyu exited the room, and sat down in a chair. She closed her eyes, and soaked in the music. 'What did she see that could be so important?' he thought. 'What could be so horrid, that demons would be afraid? It would have to be terrible, because things like that are what they live for! Look at the Dark Tournament! They wanted the opponents to be ripped to shreds!'

Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?

Hiei looked down at her, as she began to sing along with the music. 'And who is she? Not to cry, or falter, except for the one time. To remain happy and cheerful?'

I am now  
In a world where I  
Have to hide my heart  
And what I believe in  
But somehow  
I will show the world  
What's inside my heart  
And be loved for who I am  


Kyu opened her eyes, yawned, and turned to him. "I'm going to take a nap, okay?"

"Hn."

"* sigh * How'd I know that would be your answer?" She shook her head, entered the bedroom, and closed the door.

  
Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
Why is my reflection  
Someone I don't know?  
Must I pretend that I'm  
Someone else for all time?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?  


'Good. Now, I can relax. She's going to sleep.' He jumped down from the rafters, and landed gently on the floor. He pressed his ear to the door, to make sure that she was actually asleep. The first song had ended by now, and another was playing. It was hard to hear with the music, but he heard…sobs? "I thought Koenma said that she hadn't cried!" Kyu's voice lifted with the refrain, voice shaky and rigid.

Please, please don't leave me now!

Oh, please, please don't leave me now!

I need a little strength from you,

God you look so proud!

Please, please don't leave me now!

The song ended, but Kyu kept repeating, 'Please don't leave me now' over and over again, until her sobs subsided, and her voice fell silent. She had fallen asleep. Hiei walked over to a chair and sat in it, listening to the soft music.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hiei jerked awake with Kyu's screams. He rushed, sword drawn, into the bedroom. Kyu was sitting up in the small bed, which was torn in two, eyes wide, staring at something. "Hn. And here I thought that you were in trouble!" Shakily, she pointed at a large mirror connected to a dusty dresser. All over it, written in blood, was a message. It said:

"And Next time I won't miss!"

Hiei sheathed his sword. "You know, it's dangerous to try and play tricks on me," he said, exiting the room. Kyu got out of the bed, and followed.

"What do you mean?" she asked, her voice shaking. "I wouldn't play a trick on something like this!" Tears were brimming her eyes. "Don't you believe me?"

"Hn. As a matter of fact, I don't!" There was a snickering that came from neither of the two.

"Hiei," it said. "I'd suggest keeping a closer eye on your precious Kyu! Because next time, I will finished her off!" There was diabolical laughter, and a strong wind. The light bulbs broke. They were enveloped in darkness. There were sounds of clashing metal, and tearing cloth.

The room illuminated. Hiei looked over at Kyu, who was holding a huge ball of fire in her hands. His shirt had been ripped off, and he had a few cuts. But, Kyu was in worse condition. She was standing in a pool of red, red slashes covering her entire body.

****

END OF CHAPTER TWO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

fairysphinx: End of the chapter! Kind of a cliffy, but, hey, who doesn't like a good cliffhanger? Oh, well. I tried to put Hiei more in character, but I'm not sure that I did too good at it. * sigh * Please review, and tell me what you think! See you next chapter! Ja ne!


	3. Surprises in the Snow

****

Mirror of Illusions

Chapter Three:

Surprises in the Snow

By: fairysphinx

fairysphinx: What can I say? It's been a long time since I updated. Now, before I begin, I'd like to thank **Rin-chan** for being my editor! Thank you so much! Secondly, I'm sorry for Hiei being so OOC. But, I'm working on it. So, please be patient with me. Thanks! Now, onto the story!

**Disclaimer**: I do **NOT** own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Hiei looked at his drawn sword. Nothing blemished the smooth, clean surface. Not a nick, nor a drop of blood.

Kyu fell onto her knees. Her arms, legs, torso, even her face and neck were covered in her own blood. The cuts were minor, however, there were so many of them she might bleed to death if they weren't clotted soon. Hiei grumbled. "Can you stand?" he asked, rather annoyed. She tried to get up, but fell back on her knees. He sighed, and picked her up, carrying her to the couch. After she was set down, he went to the battered old medicine cabinet, and began to rummage around in it. He pulled out a pack of bandages, and went back to Kyu. Soon, he had her bandaged up. After a moment of awkward silence, Kyu spoke.

"Why?"

"Hm?"

"Why are you doing this?" She pointed to the bandages.

"I'll be damned if you die on my watch! This may be a worthless job, but I'm NOT going to fail! Do you understand?" Kyu nodded her head, and laid back against the arm of the couch. The room seemed to haze over. Her cuts were refusing to clot. She heard Hiei curse, but couldn't focus on the words. Things began to blur, and soon Kyu's world was engulfed in darkness.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hiei sat on one of the wooden beams above Kyu. She had been out like a light for an hour or so. And she didn't seem to be anywhere near waking up. "You had better not die on me," he muttered. Her chest was moving slightly up and down, so he knew that she wasn't dead…yet. "Why am I worrying about her?" Hiei asked himself. "If she dies, the worst thing that happens is I loose my job. So, why am I worried?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, I don't know why you're worried, but I do know that I could really go for a double bacon cheeseburger right now." Hiei looked down. Kyu's eyes were open, and hey were staring off at the ceiling. She yawned, and, after failing to sit up, asked, "Where did you get the fire?" Her eyes had trailed over to the fireplace. A brilliant blaze roared in it.

"Hn," was all Hiei said. He looked off into the distance.

"We're not safe," Kyu said to him. "They know that we're here. We have to leave!"

"We can't."

"Why not?"

"The door is locked."

"Then how did he-."

"Hn. How would I know?"

"Guess that you wouldn't, would you?" There was silence. Suddenly, there was a crash, and a breeze swept through the building.

"_No, he wouldn't know. He wouldn't know anything about our ways, our secrets._" Kyu suddenly tensed up. Hiei was on alert.

"So, you heard it too?" she asked him. He nodded. The breeze grew stronger. The fire in the fireplace blew out. The room was once again dark, but not for long this time. After a moment, the room illuminated. Hiei looked over at Kyu. She was holding another great ball of fire in her hands. Right next to her was a pale, ghost-like demon, with a handkerchief tied over his head, wisps of white hair poking out from under it. He was holding a knife to Kyu's neck.

"Damn wench," the demon muttered. "And I almost had her head!" Kyu was whimpering, and shaking.

"Please, help!" she whispered. Her eyes were wide in fear. Hiei gritted his teeth, and drew his sword.

"Don't you hurt her," he growled. "Fight like a man." The demon laughed, a diabolical laugh.

"There's your problem! I am not a man! I am a demon! A very strong demon! My name is Velastava. And you shall never see the outside of this cabin ever again!" He laughed again. Hiei grinned evilly.

"You think you can measure up to my strength?" Hiei chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Velastava asked, rather annoyed.

"You." Velastava growled.

"We'll just see!" The demon dropped his knife, and charged at Hiei.

_Go, go now! Get out of here!_ (Is Hiei telepathic? I'm almost positive that he talked to Botan a couple of times telepathically).

__

The door's locked, remember? I can't get out! Kyu paused. _And even if I could, I wouldn't. I will stand my ground, and help as I can!_

_You can help by staying out of the way!_ At that moment, Hiei turned his attention back to Velastava, who was streaking around the room, trying to confuse Hiei. He was moving so fast…faster than himself. "Great. Just great." He pulled out his sword.

Meanwhile, Kyu began to examine the walls. "Made of wood. Hm, fireproof?" She pressed the fireball up against it. When she pulled it away, there was a black film of carbon where the blaze had been. She smiled, and threw the rest of the fireball at the wall. It immediately caught fire, and spread rapidly.

A wooden beam fell onto the floor. Velastava stopped moving, and looked at the beam, giving Hiei a chance to hit him. The ghost-like demon fell to the burning floor. His clothes immediately caught on fire. But, even that didn't stop him. He got up again, and tried to attack Hiei. However, Velastava was made of the defensive, not the offensive, and quickly lost his advantage. 

_I'm _go_ing outside_,_ away from the _fire, Kyu called to Hiei. He really paid no attention, but nodded, and returned his focus to the enemy. 'His moves are so predictable. It shouldn't be too hard to beat him, now.' He watched for a minute, then swung his sword, and Velastava fell to the ground. He was dead. Smugly, Hiei sheathed his sword. He tensed as he heard Kyu scream.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kyu was surrounded by a thick ring of men and demons. Many held strong ropes, or something of the sort, which were wrapped tightly around her neck. The only thing from stopping suffocation were her fingers which were turning purple from the lack of circulation in them. 

If she didn't do something quick, she would suffocate. 'Great. Just great. I didn't want to do this. I just hope it will work in this blizzard!' It was snowing hard around the small wooden house. The snow was sticking to her hair, beginning to turn it white. Kyu sighed. The strings weren't letting up. Taking a chance, she pulled her fingers out from underneath the ropes, letting them choke her harder. She couldn't breath and her face was turning purple (not that you could see it in the dim light and blizzard). 'It's now or never.'

Kyu threw her arms up in the air, stretching her arms as far up as they could go. The ring of demons and men laughed heartily, joking at her pathetic attempts to save herself. 'If they only knew.' Lightning began to flash in the sky, large yellow bolts streaking the blue-black ceiling. 

The lightning grew more frequent. A murmur rose in the ring, and they began to shift uneasily. All of the sudden, billions of bolts of lightning flashed at once, and struck Kyu. However, she remained unphased. Her eyes were closed, in deep concentration. Then, the billions of lightning bolts flew from her body, striking all of the men and demons. 

For a moment, Kyu just stood there in the blizzard, eyes closed. The ropes had slackened, and she could breathe again. When here large eyes opened, all of the humans and demons were on the ground, unconscious…that is, all but one. "Next time, watch where you're aiming!" Hiei yelled at her. His hair (no! Not the hair! Anything but the hair!!!!!!!!!) was frizzled out, and miniature bolts of lighting were running up and down it. When he exhaled, he exhaled smoke.

"Oops."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Koenma opened the freezer where he kept all of his favorite ice creams, and other icy cold foods. As he pushed back a box of ice, he noticed a small snow globe, the size of a baseball, snow blowing wildly (however there was no water). There was a fire on the ground where there once was a wooden house, and billions of lightning bolts littered the sky. "Ah! Oh no! What's going on?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Tell me that those two haven't got into a fight _that_ bad!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Next time," Hiei said, "Don't leave my side. Where there's one, there's more." Kyu dragged the toe of her boot through the dirt.

"I'm sorry. Next time, I won't leave you."

"Baka," he muttered under his breath. Kyu gave him a hurt look, but then looked around. Her face paled, and her eyes widened. A giant hand was racing toward them. Without a moment to think, it had grabbed them both, and they were racing into the sky.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kyu and Hiei looked around. They were back in Koenma's office. "* twitch; twitch, twitch * Koenma! Why did you have to scare me half to death?!?!" Kyu whined.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I had to get you out of danger. I thought you and Hiei had gotten into a terrible fight!"

"You still didn't have to go and scare me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Quit whining!"

"Why?!?!?!" Now I don't have a place to hide!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"O_OU Oh, that. Um, let's see. Er…. BOTAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Coming Koenma, sir!" Botan came rushing in, as bubbly as ever. "You called?"

"We need to find another hiding spot for Kyu and Hiei. What have you got for me?"

"O_O Er, Koenma sir, if they found her in your beloved snow globe, then where in the world can we put her that they WON'T find her?"

"How am I supposed to know?!"

While Botan and Koenma were talking, Kyu wandered around the office. It was nothing that she hadn't seen already. She went over to a corkboard. It had many pictures on it. Just miscellaneous pictures of the earth. Mainly of Yusuke's battles (who knows when _they_ were taken). "The human world?" All eyes turned to her, although Hiei acted as though he was looking at something else.

"What?"

"That-that's it! That's the answer!"

"What's the answer?" Botan asked.

"Jessica! I could hide out in the human world at Jessica's house!"

"Who's Jessica?"

"Jessica is a human girl I once met. Heh. We met at a summer camp, and became good friends. But, no one but me and her know of our friendship! She doesn't really live with anyone, save her grandmother, who sleeps most of the day. So, she mainly has the house to herself! This is perfect!"

"Hm, I don't know, Kyu, it sounds kind of risky to me," Koenma thought out loud.

"Not really! And I can be like a normal earthling! This will be great!"

"I'm sorry, I don't think-."

"Koenma, let her. Maybe it would be better. I mean, they found out your 'secret' hiding place. Who knows. Maybe this will keep her safer. Koenma, please? What else will we do?" Koenma crossed his arms.

"Oh, fine! But, Hiei has to agree to it!"

"Hn."

"See, he said no!"

"No, I said, 'hn'. Don't put words in my mouth."

_So, what's this place going to be like?_

She showed me a picture of it once. It's a mansion in a small town, with gardens, and an outside maze…. It looks really beautiful.

There would be many places for the enemy to hide.

She has a pool house. We don't have to stay in the mansion.

Does she know?

That I'm a demon? No…she's very naïve, and doesn't catch onto things very quickly. So, do you agree?

"When do we leave?" Koenma and Botan looked at him strangely. Then, Botan smiled.

"As soon as you're ready."

"Then, let's go."

****

END OF CHAPTER THREE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

fairysphinx: Well, that's all folks! I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I really enjoyed writing it. And thanks again to **Rin-chan**. Thanks for being my editor! Oh, and please review! I would greatly appreciate it! Arigato! Ja ne!


	4. Jessica’s Abode, and Events at the Pool ...

****

Mirror of Illusions

Chapter Four:

Jessica's Abode, and Events at the Pool House

By: fairysphinx

fairysphinx: Don't have too much to say today, so, I'm just going to skip to the disclaimer and then the story. Oh, and please review!

**Disclaimer**: I do **NOT** own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Hiei looked the house over. Kyu hadn't exaggerated. If anything, she had underexagerated. It was more like a castle then a mansion. And the house was just the start of the immense property! The front yard covered a vast span of land, including a fish pond, and many, many fountains. And even though the back yard wasn't visible through the thick hedge separating the front and back, he was sure that it was even larger than the front yard.

Kyu looked up at Hiei and asked, "Shall we ring the doorbell?" Without waiting for an answer, she grabbed Hiei's wrist and rushed up the steps of the large porch to the door, and rang the doorbell once, twice, three times with her free hand. They waited only a little while before the door opened. Hiei and Kyu looked shocked.

"Suzaku?!?!"

_I thought that he was dead, Hiei!_

_Well, so did I!_

They looked at the demon standing before them in the doorway. He looked the same as he did before, save for a device around his neck. "What's that?" Hiei asked. "A dog collar?" Suzaku looked absolutely miserable.

"It's a device designed by the Spirit World to keep tabs on me, and to make sure that I stay in line. I've been placed here, and I'm not allowed to leave." Then, looking behind him, he said, "But, I'd rather be dead than here!" They were about to ask him why, but at that moment, he was replaced by a girl with sandy blonde hair and light blue eyes. She was taller than both Hiei and Kyu, and slightly shorter than Suzaku. Her wardrobe consisted of a pair of jean shorts, a blue tank top, and sandals.

"Why didn't you tell me that someone was at the door, Sazy, sweetheart? I would have been here sooner!" Then she looked at the arrivals, eyes falling first on Hiei. "Well, hi, cutie! What brings you to my humble abode? What can I help you with, sweetie?"

"Hn."

"Huh? What did you say?"

**_You_** can talk to _the lunatic!_

Hiei, that isn't nice!

"Well, I take it that you've grown so tall that you overlook your shortest friend!" Jessica looked from Hiei down slightly to Kyu.

"Kyu! Kyu is that really you? How have you been? I haven't seen you in years!"

"I'm fine, and yourself?"

"As good as ever! So, aren't you going to introduce me to your adorable friend?"

"Oh! Where are my manners? This, Jessica, is Hiei. He's a friend of mine. Hiei, this is Jessica, the girl that I met at summer camp!"

"Pleasure to meet you, cutie!" She stuck her hand out to shake his, but he kept his arms at his sides.

"Hn."

"Is that all he says?"

"Don't worry. He just doesn't like to speak that much, and 'hn' is his most popular phrase. Anyhow, Jessica, I-we-need a favor. We need a place to stay for a while, and I was thinking that maybe we could stay in your pool house?" Jessica got an evil look in her eye, and nudged Kyu in the side.

"A guy and a girl, alone in a pool house, no supervision-."

"Don't you even think that, Jessica! You above all else should know that I'm not that kind of girl!" She was blushing madly, and Hiei was giving Jessica a death glare. "And besides! We're just friends!" Jessica took a close look at their hands.

"Not the way **_I_** see it!" Both of the two looked at what Jessica had seen. Kyu's hand had slipped down into Hiei's unnoticed. She yanked it away, blushing even harder than before. Hiei crossed his arms. "Anyhow, you can stay in the pool house. And you can use any of the facilities on the property, like the pool, and the stables. I want you to enjoy yourselves!"

"We appreciate it a lot, Jessica. Thank you. But, I think that I myself would like to rest a while. I'm worn out from the journey."

"Alright, then. I'll take you to the pool house. Hiei, would you like to rest, or would you like to do something."

"I'll rest, thanks."

"Alright, then, follow me. Sazy, take their bags, will you? I hope that you enjoy your stay! Stay here as long as you like!"

"Thank you."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jessica and Suzaku had left. Hiei had made a quick check through the entire pool house to make sure that there was no one else there. Kyu had sat down on a large couch, exhausted. "Are you okay? You seem tired." Kyu looked up at Hiei.

"I'm just tired. I haven't rested in a while. …Plus, it isn't easy keeping up with you. You run so fast!" Because of a lack to transportation, and the fact that neither knew had to use a subway, they ran most of the way.

"I'm…I'm…."

"It's okay. I'm just slow." She yawned, and headed over to an electrical socket, and, without hesitation, she stuck her finger in one of the holes. Hiei gave her a very surprised look, and walked over to her.

"I may not know a lot about human things," he said, "but I do know that it's dangerous to stick something in an electrical socket.

"You're concerned about me? How sweet! But, it's okay, Hiei. This is how I rest." After looking at Hiei's slightly confused face, she continued. "This is, basically, how I recharge. And you've seen it already. I attack with lightning and electricity. I can also attack with fire, but I taught myself that, it wasn't a natural ability. Anyhow, my type of energy is electricity. When I use a lot of energy, I have to recharge like a battery, either by sticking my finger in an electrical socket, or getting struck by lightning. Does that make any sense?"

"I guess." Kyu yawned, and close her eyes. In a minute, she was asleep. Hiei looked at her sleeping form, finger still lodged in the electrical socket. She looked so peaceful…aside from the fact that little lightning bolts were running up and down her body. Her looks still left something to be desired, but she was slightly attractive…for resembling a human, that is. "What am I thinking? She's just a weak little demon that got herself in trouble, and now she needs a stronger demon to protect her." He shook his head and settled down on a couch adjacent from her, and fell into a very light sleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hiei, will you _stop_ being so stubborn?!"

"Hn. I won't do it."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because is not an answer!"

"I don't want to."

"Then at _least_ come and sit down on a chair!"

"I'm fine up here."

"Come on! Even Suzaku is joining us!"

"Do I _look_ like Suzaku?"

"Hm, I guess not. Suzaku's better looking."

"And am I supposed to be jealous?"

"No." The two girls, Kyu and Jessica, stood by the pool, Jessica without a robe, in a brilliant blue bikini. Kyu had on a white robe, and apparently, a swimsuit underneath. Suzaku was already in the pool, swimming here and there, in no particular pattern. Jessica's face turned evil again, and a smile spread on her lips. She leaned over, and bent down to Kyu's ear, whispering loudly enough for Hiei to hear.

"You know what **_I_** think, Kyu? I think that your little Hiei can't swim!" Kyu pulled away from Jessica, and gave her a 'you-actually-think-that-that-would-work?' stare.

"He can't be won over by statements basically saying that he's a chicken. I guess that we'll just have to go swimming without him." Kyu shrugged. She pulled on a pair of sunglasses, and pulled her golden hair up in a ponytail at the top of her head. She pulled up an inflated pool bed. Sitting on it, Kyu pushed out into the middle.

"Oh, Kyu, I can't believe you! You're just going to lay on that pool bed the whole time?! I **_know_** that you can swim, so why don't you?! And why don't you take off your robe?"

"Jessica," Kyu said sternly. "When we were at camp, there weren't many people around to see you, and, in the murky water, no one could really see you. Plus, you could wear a shirt and shorts to swim in! They didn't care."

"Oh, so this is about being embarrassed about people seeing you in a bathing suit!"

"No! That's not it at all!"

"_Right_!" Jessica rolled her eyes. She went over to the deep end, and dove in. However, she didn't come up.

"Jessica, I know that you can swim. You can't fool me on that one. Now, you can come up." A minute went by. She still hadn't come up. Kyu looked over the edge of the pool bed, to try and see Jessica. But, when she did, the bed flipped over, spilling her into the ice-cold water. She came, sputtering, to the surface, and saw Jessica, laughing like crazy, holding the white robe that had once covered Kyu's body. "Why did you flip the bed over?" Then she noticed that Jessica had her robe. "Hey! Give that back! I mean it!"

"Come and get it!" Jessica swam to the edge of the pool, and got out, Kyu in pursuit. Both girls were dripping wet, one teasingly happy, the other angry. Hiei looked up, slightly amused by the two girls. Then, he noticed Kyu's swimsuit. It was a black bikini the top in a halter top style, the bottom part of the top tied in the back with a large, red bow, and the bottom tied at the sides with small, red bows. It was rather small, being one of Jessica's old ones from when she was younger. However, this was the first time it had ever been worn. And, surprisingly, she looked kind of pretty in it.

Kyu felt stares all around her. No one had seen her in the suit before. Jessica had gone down to the pool while she had tried on the suits. She had preferably wanted a one-piece, but the bikini was the only one that fit her. And now, she regretted going swimming at all.

Turning all around, she saw that everyone, from Jessica, to Suzaku, to servants, even Hiei, was staring at her. 'I can't believe that she'd do this to me!' First, she began to blush. The embarrassment was overwhelming. The blushing continued, and tears began to spill from her eyes. Kyu quickly ran into the pool house, and slammed the door shut.

"I-I didn't mean to make her cry," Jessica said solemnly. "I didn't mean to."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kyu sat crying on the couch, wrapped tightly in a towel. "I can't believe that she did this to me!" The door to the pool house opened, and then closed again. "Go away!" she called, wanting to be left alone. But the door didn't open again. It stayed closed. Soon, Kyu felt an arm around her cold, wet shoulders, which the towel had slid off of. She looked over into Hiei's eyes. _He_ was the one who came in? "What do you want?" she whispered.

"Nothing." Kyu tried to stop the tears. She hated having people see her cry. "It's okay to cry."

"This coming from someone who's probably never cried in his life." But, she did let the tears flow. They were coming strong and fast. "I wish- I wish that I had never come here! I wish that I hadn't been so curious! I-I wish that I had never met Jurobei Takashi!"

"The past can't be changed. Only the future can." Kyu pressed her face onto Hiei's shoulder. The tears began to form a wet spot there. They stayed that way for a while, Kyu crying into his shoulder, arms wrapped around his chest, Hiei's arm around her shoulders. 

After a moment, Hiei lifted Kyu's chin up, so he was looking directly into her eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, thank you." All of a sudden, things began to go glittery before their eyes. Everything became slow motion. Slowly, their lips touched, in a light kiss.

Something snapped inside Kyu. She pulled out of the kiss, and, judgment blinded, pushed Hiei off of the couch. He fell to the floor with a thud. She tensed up her body, and she was breathing heavily, as if she had just ran across the world. One hand was clasping a locket that she wore around her neck, and the other hand was gentling touching her lips with the tips of her fingers. 'What just happened?'

****

END OF CHAPTER FOUR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

fairysphinx: Well, that wasn't exactly what I was aiming for for this chapter, but this was pretty good. Sorry that there wasn't that much action, but I hope that you enjoyed it, anyways. Anyhow, please review! I want to know what you think of this chapter. And, if it's not too much trouble, please review chapter three, which I replace the announcement with. Thanks! See you next time! Bye!


	5. Jurobei Takashi

****

Mirror of Illusions

Chapter Five:

Jurobei Takashi

By: fairysphinx

fairysphinx: HELLO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! How is everyone???? I'm great!!! I don't have much to say, save for I love your reviews! Thanks! Please R&R! And please enjoy!!!!

****

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Hiei picked himself off the ground and sat back on the couch, rubbing the back of his head. "What was that for?" he growled. But, Kyu was too busy in her own thoughts to notice that he had even got up off of the floor. Her breath started to come in short gasps, and her whole body was quivering. She was really beginning to scary him. He'd never kissed anyone before, but he was pretty sure that this wasn't supposed to happen. "Are you alright? What's the matter?"

"I can't-. I can't-," she gasped, eyes widening to an unnatural width. "I won't-. Not again-. Never again-." Kyu began to tear at her wrists with her fingernails, making long scratches, which began to seep blood.

"Kyu!" Hiei grabbed her hands to keep her from harming herself more. She started kicking, clawing, screaming. "What are you doing, you stupid girl?!?!" All of a sudden, Kyu stopped thrashing. She looked around, and then up at Hiei.

"Hiei, what are you doing?" He let go of her, and backed away, looking slightly confused.

"Don't you remember what happened?"

"Nope."

"What was the last thing that you remember?" Kyu placed a finger next to her mouth, and looked up in thought.

"I remember running in here after Jessica stole my robe…but that's it. Why?"

"No reason." She gave him a questioning look, but didn't interrogate him. 

"Well, I'm going back to the pool. Are you going to swim, or sit on the roof.

"Neither. I'll sit next to the pool."

'That way, I can keep a closer eye on her. I don't know what's going on, but it's not good.'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~

"What is this? A demon?" Hiei inquired.

"It's a horse. They used to help plow fields, and things like that, back in the old days. But now, they're mainly used for pleasure rides."

"And we're-pleasure riding?" Kyu nodded her head.

"Mm hm. Now, get on." Two horses stood prepared for them to ride, probably on Jessica's orders. One was a black stallion with a white star on its forelock, and the other slightly shorter one was a golden colored mare. Both were laden with things such as sleeping bags, and such, like pots and pans. The food was in the backpacks that Kyu and Hiei wore. The trip on the horses was to take two days.

"Kyu," he said. "I don't know _how_ to ride horse."

"Oh. Well, just follow my lead, I guess. It isn't that hard. Just follow my lead, and let the horse know who's boss." After slight troubles (namely Hiei getting his foot caught in the stirrup), the two were mounted, Hiei on the black stallion and Kyu on the g olden mare, and riding slowly down a dirt horse trail. "Isn't it beautiful?" the golden-haired demon asked, looking around at all of the trees surrounding the trail.

__

"Hn."

"That was a rhetorical question. I didn't want an answer."

"Then, why'd you ask it?"

"Because I wanted to. I wanted to express how I felt about the world at the moment." Hiei didn't pursue the argument, even though he could have won it. After a while, Kyu spoke again. "So, where did you grow up?"

"Does it really matter?"

"No, I guess not." There was quiet a while on the trail. Despite being his first time on a horse, Hiei already didn't have to watch Kyu direct the mare. "I grew up in the human world. I was adopted by a pair of humans, and spent the first ten years of my life with them. When I found out that I was a demon, I was afraid that I'd hurt them, so I left. I haven't seen them since. And, I wandered around the human world until I received a job, which happened to be were I got myself in trouble. Then, I went to Koenma, and you were assigned to look after me. Not much of a life, really, but it's something." Hiei gave a hateful look, but not at Kyu.

"Humans are disgraceful creatures that bring nothing but trouble."

"That's not true!" Kyu exclaimed, accidentally pulling the reins to where the mare stopped, causing Hiei to stop as well. "Sure, there are some out there that are total jerks, and evil, and, and, …and terrible, but there are demons that are the same way! And some humans can change your life for the better, directly or indirectly!"

"Hn. Humans are just a waste of life. There are a _few_ exceptions, but not many."

"I pity you, Hiei. You are too inflexible to see the worth of humans." She shook her head, and they started back on the trail, no more words between them until camp.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was almost midnight. The blue black sky was speckled with thousands upon thousands of stars, and a full moon. It was pitch black, save for a fire that cast a small glow on the two demons. They were sitting on a blanket. The horses had been watered, brushed, and everything else, then tied up to a nearby tree.

"The stars are so mesmerizing. So gorgeous. I couldn't think of the more perfect day. Horse-back riding during the day, then spending the night out in the open, under the stars with a friend." Reluctantly, a small smile touched the older, dark-haired demon's lips. She was so much like a human. She even defended them, lied for them. Yet, she was like a demon, as well. Not as much, but she was. "Hiei?"

"What?"

"Thank you. For protecting me. For making sure that I was alright. I can never thank you enough."

"Hn." As he looked at her, he noticed that her eyes were shining brightly. Not in the light on the fire, or the stars, or the brilliant full moon, but in the light of her soul. He could see right into her soul, through her eyes. "Your name means 'spherical mirror,' doesn't it?"

"Well, yeah, I guess. Why?"

"It fits. Your eyes. They mirror your soul." Kyu slightly blushed. She had never thought of it like that. She tried to blink, but her eyes were glued to his. Slowly, their lips touching in a kiss.

There was a loud, siren-like wail, and a large, earth-shaking boom. The two parted the kiss, and looked in front of them. There was a large helicopter in front of them, spotlight on them. Many men exited the helicopter, all of which marched over to the two demons. They grabbed Kyu and Hiei, and put them in demon restraints, to where they could struggle, but do nothing more than that.

"Didn't your mother teach you not to kiss someone else's girlfriend, hm?" The men parted, as another man headed towards them, into the spotlight. He was very tall, with short brown hair and long brown bangs, his bangs spiked up, and his hair pulled in a miniature ponytail at the nape of his neck, and he wore a black suit and red tie. Hiei didn't care if he was the president of the United States. He still growled at him. His mother was a touchy subject with him.

Kyu was shaking uncontrollably. "Jurobei Takashi!" The man turned his head from Hiei to her.

"My dear, sweet Kyu. You've been unfaithful to me! Kissing another man!"

"I am no longer your woman, Jurobei! Nor do I work for you anymore!"

"You're forgetting a little something. I own you! You signed a contract. And I have it, still in tact." Kyu gave him a devious smile.

"You mean you had it." Jurobei began to search through his pockets.

"Of course I have-." He pulled out pieces of shredded paper that apparently used to be a contract. "You wench! What did you do to it?!"

"I just gave it a much needed makeover." Anger rose in the man's face and eyes. He picked up his foot and kicked her repeatedly. Hiei struggled and pulled at the restraints, enraged of someone kicking the golden-haired demon. Sure, she could be annoying and a pain, but she didn't deserve to be kicked!

"Hey, boss, what should we do with this one?" some of the men asked, holding Hiei, who, they feared, might break his restraints.

"Oh, go throw him in a ditch. And send those horses back where the came for, they're making too much noise." The horses were released, and, with some trouble, they threw Hiei in a ditch some distance off from the camp site after knocking him out. "Now, come my sweet, my darling, my Kyu." He leaned down, and began to kiss her neck. Kyu, unable to move because of the restraints, had to yield to his kisses. "Now," he said to the men, after nuzzling her neck for the last time, "take her onboard, and lets get out of this revolting place." It took one man to carry Kyu onto the ship. She knew that she couldn't beat all of them. She'd just have to wait to be rescued.

"Hiei," she whispered, "Please hurry." The ramp to the ship closed, cutting off her vision of the forest, camp, and the ditch where Hiei was thrown.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hiei! Hiei where _are_ you?" Hiei moaned. His head hurt, and there was a very big lump on it where he had been hit with a rock. "Hiei? Please answer me!"

"Who's there?" he called out. A figure appeared at the top of the ditch, but his eyes were having trouble focusing. However, Hiei _did_ see red. "Kurama?" The red-head slid down the ditch to his friend.

"What happened, Hiei?"

"I-." He sat up quickly, remembering what happened. "Those men! They took Kyu! I have to-."

"Hiei, calm down! We'll find her! Don't worry. Come. Let's get you out of these restraints." As Kurama undid the restraints, Hiei looked up at the sky.

'I'm coming for you soon, Kyu. Just hold on until then. I promise. I'll save you.'

****

END OF CHAPTER FIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

fairysphinx: Well, how did you like it? Please tell me! I love to hear what you, the readers, think. * looks over at her cat who has flopped on his back for a belly rub * Eh heh, I've go to go. See you next chapter! Bye!


	6. Search and Rescue

****

Mirror of Illusions

Chapter Six:

Search and Rescue

By: fairysphinx

fairysphinx: Gomen! I'm sorry for the delay, I've just been having some seriously bad Writer's Blocks. But, here's the next chapter. Please enjoy it, and please review!

**Disclaimer**: I do **NOT** own Yu Yu Hakusho.

"Kurama, what are you doing out here?" Hiei asked.

"Koenma sent me. He received an anonymous tip that something would happen tonight, so he sent me out to check on you. But apparently, I was too late." The trees blurred as they ran. Hiei could have gone faster, but he held back so that he wouldn't loose Kurama. He wanted to go fast, to get Kyu back from that awful man. However, he didn't even know where she was, so what did it matter how quickly they got back?

'Kyu,' he thought. 'Don't worry, I'll be there soon. Just give me some time to figure out the clues. You didn't give me much to go on. Kyu, please, be safe.'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kyu slowly came into consciousness, but didn't open her eyes. She knew where she was. She knew that she was in a soft bed, in Jurobei's mansion/work place. It smelled strongly of his cologne, nearly gagging her. But, it wouldn't stay that way for long. He would move her to a cement cell, like all the others, when she resisted him again. No matter. She was scared, but, this time, things would be different. 'Not this time, Jurobei.'

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Where could she be?" Koenma asked, nearly panicking. "I was so close to having him shut down for good! Poopie!"

"Are you sure that she didn't tell us where the headquarters were?" Botan asked, hopefully.

"Yes, I'm positive!" Botan, Hiei, Kurama, and the toddler-like Koenma were all gathered in the office. "And we've already exhausted all of our recourses!"

Hiei stood, leaning on a desk, thinking. '_I grew up in the human world. I was adopted by a pair of humans, and spent the first ten years of my life with them. When I found out that I was a demon, I was afraid that I'd hurt them, so I left. I haven't seen them since. And, I wandered around the human world until I received a job, which happened to be were I got myself in trouble. Then, I went to Koenma, and you were assigned to look after me. Not much of a life, really, but it's something._' Was she trying to give him a clue?

"Perhaps…."

"What is it?" Kurama asked his friend, while Botan and Koenma were arguing.

"I think I know where we can get some help."

"Where?"

"Kyu's parents."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tears pricked at Kyu's eyes as the attacks were fired at her from many different demons. It was the penalty for disobeying Jurobei. Hardly anyone ventured to disobey him because of the penalty, but those who did thought that it was worth it. Kyu was one of those people. She felt that her freedom was worth it. Because of this, her body was heavily scarred, although she covered them up with some sort of ointment. 

As Kyu tried to think of things other than the pain that she was feeling, images of Hiei, the times they had spent together, and the kiss he had given her. 'Why am I thinking of him right now? It doesn't make sense.' The pain became worse. A searing, blazing pain. Her vision began to change colors, and, shortly, she fell into unconsciousness.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hiei looked the building up and down. It was made of red bricks, and one of those tall, slim buildings. Yellow curtains covered all of the windows, and the door needed a serious coat of paint. "Are you sure this is it, Kurama?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Hiei shrugged, and pushed the doorbell. Soon, a plump lady in a floral dress with grey hair appeared at the door, in back of her, a man with grey hair, a bald spot and grey mustache, in a flannel shirt.

"What?" the woman asked. "You two look a little young to be wondering this neighborhood." Then, a thought struck her. "We do not do drugs, we do not drink, and whatever you're selling, we don't want it!"

"Martha!" the old man scolded. "Let the young boys speak! And please! They wouldn't send teens out to sell things!"

"You'd be surprised," she muttered, but listened to her husband.

"You'll have to excuse my wife. Now, what can we do for you?" Hiei rolled his eyes. Kurama answered him.

"We were wondering is you could help us. We're looking for a friend."

"There haven't been kids around here for years."

"So," Hiei said, annoyed at them. "You wouldn't know anything about a girl with golden hair." The old woman flinched.

"No," the old man said. Hiei clenched his fists and bared his teeth.

"Liar!" he shouted. Kurama had to grab his to keep him from strangling the man. "Liar! You adopted Kyu! You did! And when you found out that she was a demon, you didn't want to have anything to do with her! I know that's not what she told me, but let's face it! She is a terrible liar!" His anger was flaring. The bandana on his forehead burst into flame, and fell off. The Jagan eye was open, and it was mad. Fear swept over the old couple. 

"You're Jurobei's boys, aren't you? She's run away again, hasn't she? We don't know where she is, honestly! We haven't had contact with her since we sold her to him!" The woman broke down crying, sinking to her knees. Hiei's anger grew into greater heights than ever.

"YOU SOLD HER?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" The couple coward at Hiei's anger. Kurama was now having trouble holding him back. "I THOUGHT THAT HUMANS WERE BAD, BUT THIS IS JUST DOWN RIGHT TERRIBLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT'S BENEATH EVEN HUMANS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He started a string of very colorful curses. The old couple covered their ears, and Kurama covered Hiei's mouth to stop them. They were getting a little **TOO** colorful.

"We-we didn't know what to do! We were scared, embarrassed. So, when Jurobei Takashi stopped by offering to buy her at a more than generous price, we couldn't resist! It was like a sign from above!"

"Sign from above my **********! You'd better tell me where she's being kept, or I'll-."

"Hiei! There's no need for threats, or violence." Kurama turned his attention to the couple. "If you would please inform us where Kyu is being kept, we'll gladly be on our way."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kyu woke up with a pounding headache. Her body was on fire, burning, yet there was no fire. The cement floor which she lay on was cold, easing some of the heat. But, it was uncomfortable, and when she tried to get up, there was an electric surge through her body, and she fell back down. "Great," Kyu mumbled, feeling the metal bands on her wrists. "Electrifying bracelets. It figures." The bracelets kept her from moving very much.

"You new around here, girly?" Kyu turned her head slightly to the back of the cell. There was a wrinkled old demon with many ears, antennae, and eyes that were sunk so deep into her wrinkles, that it looked like she had none.

"No. I've been here for a while. Why would you ask?"

"Only the new ones get put in those bracelets to teach them who's the boss."

"No. I ran away. Jurobei's punishing me." The demon smiled.

"So, you're the reason why over half of the guards weren't around. You must be really special to him." Kyu scoffed.

"Yeah, right! He thinks that I'm 'his girl'…well, technically I am, but I'll never be his girlfriend!"

"He must really love you."

"Hah! He loves my curves and golden locks! Love is the feeling one feels for another for the personality, not looks. Jurobei will never feel that way about me." The old demon sighed, and stopped talking. The cell went quiet.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So, this is that big guy's mansion?" Kuwabara asked.

"Apparently," Hiei said coolly.

"Don't take that tone with me, Shrimpy! I'm bigger than you!"

"Let's not get into that fight again!" Yusuke yelled at the two. "I want to get this done as soon as possible, because I had plans with Kayko, and she'll kill me if I break them."

"Alright then, let's get started," Kurama said. With a mighty heave, the doors of the mansion opened.

****

END OF CHAPTER SIX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

fairysphinx: Chapter six is done. Now I'm going to go take a break. Bye, and please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
